Conventionally, in order to supply power at all times to a slide door of an automobile, various types of power supply devices have been advocated, and a power supply device is known that horizontally rotates a wire harness for supplying power with a freely oscillatory member, following opening and closing of the slide door.
For example, PTL 1 discloses (not shown) a power supply device at a slide door that includes an upper wall and a lower wall provided in a horizontal direction, a fixing portion formed into a cross-sectional U-shape with the upper wall and a rear wall perpendicular to the lower wall, and fixed to the slide door, and a freely oscillatory member horizontally pivotally retained between the upper wall and the lower wall of the fixing portion, in which the wire harness is bent and inserted into the fixing portion and the freely oscillatory member, so as to be wired to a vehicle body.
A power supply device (hereinafter referred to as “a power supply device with a spring”) is advocated by the inventor in JPA 2013-009138 as such a type of power supply device that the freely oscillatory member of power supply device described in PTL 1 is biased using a spring so as to apply a biasing force of the spring to the wired electrical wire, which can thus be bent in substantially S-shape without inducing buckling.